Swirly Stories
FIRST! Hello, In this story you could can keep on adding on to it. But you will have to use your characters. and that it has to make sense with the story. Well, Have Fun! ~ Beatriz422 BRIDGET POV "Ughh!!!" I said, "Why do we have to move mom? " "It's because of dad's job, Bridget , and you know how important it is to him." She says. "Well it better be a good school!" I whine. After a long time of driving,I get out of the car and smell the fresh air. "Ahhhhhh, looks good!" I muse. "I told you so!" says mom. Then we talk to there neighbors, then I see my parents look puzzled. The neighbors said that theirs this guy Mr. Pop , A SCARY MAN. " Ohh....." I said. RANDY POV The cars pulls in, one by one. FINALLY. I jump up and down, even though it's not cool for a 12 year old boy. New kids, moving into our street. One looked about my age. She smelled the air, so that was good. We're Fresh And Swirly! Her family sat on their porch, talking. My mom and dad went out to greet them. Uh Oh. They are gonna tell them about The Pop! BRIDGET POV Then I looked up. The sky was clear, thank god. When I looked back down, there he was. Randy Dom He was wearing a black sweatshirt and had sandy blonde hair. " Uhhh, hi. I'm Bridget. I just moved here. What's your name?" I say nervously. " Hey! I'm Randy. Nice to meet you! I'm glad that your my new neighbor! I bet we go to the same school! But this place, there's this cranky old guy named Mr. Pop so youl better watch out!" said Randy excitedly. Then I thought, Wow, Mr. Pops must be really bad.... Then Randy said again, "What school are you going to? I'm going to Lincoln Middle School. How about you?" I said, " Me too! We might be in the same classes." "Cool! Well, it was nice talkin' to you. See you, Bridget!" He gave me a blinding smile, like he waited for this moment for years. I Blushed. He's Really nice. I thought. "Wow, it's real hot here!" "From where I was it was really cold, and here wow! It's super warm!" I say. I go inside my new house and change to Summer Clothes. When I come out, I'm wearing pigtails, shorts, sneakers, and a shoulder bump shirt . "Oh my gosh! Im already loving this place!" I shout. "Oh thats good!" says Randy. "Do you know where the closest mall is?"I said. "Down by Main Street, Can I come too?" Asks Randy. "Well, of course! Aren't you going to show me where it is?" I question. "Oh, yeah!" laughs Randy. Then the two both walk together in the beautiful summer weather RANDY POV Ten seconds later, we already are best friends? Yeah, you can say that. We headed for the mall, 2:oo pm. I was at first, then I realized what was going on. "Oh-"I started. "Oh yes!"She said excitedly. Bridget dragged me into 'JUSTICE FOR GIRLS'. 2:o5 "No!'' The sound of my voice haunted me with a flash back:'' The waterballoon wars of 2005. I was seven years old, amd the 20th Street kids were attacking us with NERF guns. And, believe it or not, the Swirly parents loaded us with water balloons. I know what your thinking: Wow, that so not response-able. Blah,blah. It's called survival. My best friend got nailed in his PRESSURE POINT. ........ Crying my heart out? 2:10 DUMN POV I walked into my pure white apartment, wearing my pure pink tanktop, holding my pure gold handbag. Try not to notice my brother's pure shiny hair! My motto. The life. The rich life. Click, click,click. Of my high heels. They say it's to 'Fancy' for a 11 year old. Tell that to my Mommy. She'll tell you. Every day, Mike Posner plays in my head. You think your cooler than me.